


Friends?

by diezminutos



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Michael and Liz friendship, established malex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt: outsider pov of liz and michael’s budding friendship





	Friends?

__“Have you seen Michael?” Max sat next to Alex at the bar.

Alex looked at him as he swallowed his sip. “I thought he was with you.”

“Need to talk to him.”

“He’ll be around here eventually,” Alex smiled.

“Can you call him? Maybe he’s at your place or something.”

“Calm down,” Alex rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. He pressed Michael’s contact and put the phone up to his ear.

“Hey,” he finally heard his boyfriend’s voice. It was loud on the other end.

“Where are you?”

“Keeping tabs on me, Manes? Don’t worry I’ll be home soon.”

“Max said he needs to talk to you,” Alex looked at Max. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Liz on the other hand.”

“I’m not drunk!” Alex heard Liz yell in the background.

“Wait, you’re hanging out with Liz?” Alex couldn’t have heard that correctly.

“Yeah, we were exhausted after today and thought we deserved a break.” Alex was shocked. Max looked at him equally confused.

“Where are you?” Alex repeated, wondering why he wasn’t at the Wild Pony with him.

“Not sure. Liz heard about a new place, so we thought we’d check it out.”

Alex still couldn’t quite wrap his head around his best friend and his boyfriend hanging out. Together. Without him. “Um…so I’m heading home, but you guys have fun, okay?”

“I’ll be home soon. Gonna take Liz home first.”

“Such a good friend,” Alex smiled. “Remember to call Max. He seems worried.”

“Are you hanging out with my brother?” Michael laughed.

“No-” Alex gave Max a weird look. “He just found me…It doesn’t matter. I’ll see you at home?”

“See you soon.”

When Alex hung up he glanced at Max again. “So…I think Liz and Michael are…friends?”


End file.
